I've Lost My Marbles Part 2
by Nova-chan
Summary: Read the first one first.


I've Lost My Marbles! Part 2 (back by popular demand)  
  
**  
  
  
  
".Xelloss?"  
  
"Yes?" they both replied.  
  
Lina and Zelgadis toppled over.  
  
"It's gonna be a loooooong night."  
  
"Listen to me!" Lina cried, grabbing Gourry's shoulders. "You are Gourry. Gourry Gabriev! You know, 'I have a sword of light! I'm hungry!' That's you!"  
  
"No, I'm Xelloss, Lina-chan!" Gourry exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Xelloss wondered.  
  
"Don't even start with me, Xelloss," Lina threatened.  
  
"Somebody sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Gourry said.  
  
"Zelgadis?" Lina whispered. "This time, why don't we start out by whacking him on the head?"  
  
"Good plan. Just try not to hit Xelloss, too," the chimera answered.  
  
"Right." Lina grabbed a big mallet out of nowhere.  
  
"HIIII-YAAAAAHHH!!!" she screamed, lowering the mallet over Gourry's head.  
  
Just before getting beamed, Gourry teleported out of the way, leaving Lina and Zelgadis with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
"Wha-" Lina began.  
  
"Now, now," Gourry teased. The group looked to see him standing behind them, with his eyes closed, and his finger wagging at them. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Grrr.." the sorceress growled. "I'll get you, yet!!!" She leaped forward with her mallet, preparing to hit him again, just as he teleported out of the way, and phased in beside her.  
  
While all this way happening, Xelloss and Zelgadis sat down, groaning.  
  
"What I want to know is how he figured out how to teleport," Zelgadis said.  
  
"It is strange. Maybe we're dealing with forces beyond our control," Xelloss suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Zelgadis grumbled," Gourry power."  
  
"Well, I'd better step in before they get hurt." Xelloss teleported beside Gourry. "Goo-chan? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Hello!" Gourry replied.  
  
"Listen, Gourry, you can't be me," Xelloss told him. "You don't look anything like me!"  
  
"I can fix that!" the swordsman cried. He snapped her fingers and a zap of purple light exploded around him.  
  
Xelloss looked on, astonished. Gourry had taken on the form of the mazoku before him.  
  
The original Xelloss sniffled. "It's one thing when you take my powers, but when you try to take my identity-"  
  
Both of them had failed to notice Lina, who was huffing like a bull off to the side. She glowered, raising up her giant mallet, not quite sure which one of them was the real Xelloss.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, GOURRY, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Xelloss and Gourry both got identical expressions on their faces and squeaked, "Lina?"  
  
The sorceress hit the one that she believed to be Gourry. Immediately, he fell down and his hair transformed into a long, yellow mane. Gourry's original clothing was restored.  
  
Lina looked at the remaining figure. "Xelloss?"  
  
"Yes, Lina-chan?"  
  
"Oh-kay."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Lina tucked Gourry into bed. "Finally," she sighed, "it's over!"  
  
"You said it," Zelgadis agreed.  
  
"I want some ice cream!" Xelloss exclaimed.  
  
"Of course you do," Lina grumbled.  
  
The three left the room.  
  
In his unconscious state, the unconscious figure's mind cried out, Help! I'm trapped in Gourry's body!!!!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Nova-chan: Soooo, was it Xelloss in Gourry's body, or was Gourry going nuts? The world may never know.  
  
Xelloss: Hopefully it was Gourry going nuts.  
  
Nova-chan: .  
  
Xelloss: What?  
  
Nova-chan: ;_;  
  
Xelloss: What did I say??  
  
Nova-chan: Moonkittycatz!! ;_; Do you think Guyler-chan is mad at me??  
  
Xelloss: Is THAT why you're so upset??  
  
Nova-chan: __Ignores Xelloss__ Guyler-chan! Are you mad at me?? Sanjuso- samaaaaaaaa! Do YOU think Guyler-chan is mad at me??  
  
Xelloss: __Sighs__  
  
Nova-chan: Xelloss!! Do you think Guyler-chan is mad at me?  
  
Xelloss: Probably.  
  
Nova-chan: Xelloss!! How can you say that??  
  
Xelloss: What did you want me to say?  
  
Nova-chan: Well. __Grabs a Xelloss puppet and makes it talk in a really high, squeaky voice__ Of course he's not mad at you, Nova-chan! Maybe he's on vacation, or maybe he died or something! __Throws Xelloss puppet into the background__ Anything to make me feel better, Xelloss!!  
  
Xelloss: You would feel better if he was dead?  
  
Nova-chan: Well.I'd wanna know.  
  
Xelloss: Why do you think he's mad at you, anyway?  
  
Nova-chan: Well.maybe it's because I used to call him 'Guyver.'  
  
Xelloss: Hmm. __Thinks for a moment__ I probably wouldn't like it if you called me Guyver.  
  
Nova-chan: No, no! You don't understand. I changed Guyler to Guyver.  
  
Xelloss: So, if it were me, it'd be Guyloss?  
  
Nova-chan: Guyloss-a loss of guys.  
  
Xelloss: Exactly.  
  
Nova-chan: No, it would have to be Xelver.  
  
Xelloss: Hi-ho Xelver! Away!!  
  
Nova-chan: Yes, can we get back to what we were talking about before?  
  
Xelloss: Geez, you sure are bossy!  
  
Nova-chan: ;_; I'm not bossy!!  
  
Xelloss: SURE you aren't.  
  
Nova-chan: __Grabs Xelloss around the neck__ I am not bossy!! Take it back!!!  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay, oh-kay!! You're NOT! You're not!  
  
Nova-chan: __Lets him go__ Good.  
  
Xelloss: Gee, if I were Guyler, I'd probably be kind of squeamish around you.  
  
Nova-chan: __Eyes glow red__ What did you say?  
  
Xelloss: Well, I'm not offended! Not at all! I only said that if I were Guyler!  
  
Nova-chan: So, you think Guyler's mad because I'm icky?  
  
Xelloss: Umm.something like that.  
  
Nova-chan: I'm not icky!  
  
Xelloss: Nobody can win with you, can they?  
  
Nova-chan: Nope! I'm like the key mace on Yu-Gi-oh! My opponents feel sorry for me!  
  
Xelloss: What makes you think he's mad, anyway?  
  
Nova-chan: I haven't talk to him in.a week!  
  
Xelloss: .  
  
Nova-chan: .  
  
Xelloss: Is that all?  
  
Nova-chan: Yes.  
  
Xelloss: HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Nova-chan: ;_; Don't yell at Nova-chan.  
  
Xelloss: You think he's mad JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE NOT TALKED TO HIM IN A WEEK??????  
  
Nova-chan: Well, I have a really sensitive heart, and when I don't hear from someone in like.two days, I automatically think they're mad, because I'm really impressionable probably because my parents did a sorry job of raising me!!  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay, I'm leaving.  
  
Nova-chan: Take me with you!  
  
Xelloss: Do I look like an alien to you?  
  
Nova-chan: Kind of.  
  
Xelloss: Oh-kay, goodbye. __Teleports away__  
  
Nova-chan: WAIT!! 


End file.
